


Trying His Best

by SamuelJames



Series: Becker's Boy [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's thoughts following a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying His Best

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Trying His Best  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Danny's thoughts following a punishment.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Danny Quinn drabble tree. Set in the same verse as ARC Assignations where the D/s nature of their relationship is only hinted at.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship, Spanking  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Standing naked with his hands behind his back, Danny didn't dare move or fidget. He was determined to prove to his Dom that he could obey orders and the order was to stay in the corner till Becker said otherwise. The play they had planned for tonight had been postponed because of his behaviour.

Despite the pain from being spanked he would wait for permission. Becker's approval had come to mean so much to him and disappointing his Dom was worse than any physical punishment. His expression and reprimands had been harder to take than any of the stinging slaps.


End file.
